Au clair de la Lune
by Lilou0803
Summary: Pendant la dernière année de la guerre, Severus Snape doit affronter maintes tentatives de rébellion, voire pire, de la part des élèves, comme des professeurs. Obligé de jouer son rôle de Mangemort bras droit de Voldemort, il s'efforce pourtant de protéger autant que possible les élèves. L'une d'entre eux, de façon tout à fait inattendue l'aidera à supporter cette épreuve.


**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Bonsoir !  
Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de travailler sur 'Vulnera' cette semaine, aussi, comme promis, je vous offre tout de même ce petit OS, qui attendait sagement sur mon disque dur, en guise de compensation.

 **Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent de 'Vulnera'.**  
A vous et à tous les autres, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, en attendant la prochaine mise à jour.  
Enjoy and review !

* * *

 **Au clair de la Lune**

 **.**

Les trois adolescents s'immobilisèrent un instant, en s'entre-regardant d'un air stupéfait, avant d'oser s'avancer plus avant dans la pièce.

Comment avaient-ils pu passer la Gargouille, c'était un mystère. Même Ombrage, à l'époque où elle avait été arbitrairement nommée directrice de Poudlard, n'avait pu forcer le barrage de la statue de pierre, qui avait d'elle-même scellé le passage. Personne, ni le Ministère, ni le conseil d'administration, ne pouvait imposer au château un directeur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Poudlard était plus qu'un bâtiment de pierres, il était une entité vivante, et le dernier et principal décisionnaire en la matière. Beaucoup avaient été stupéfaits, l'été précédent, qu'il n'ait pas rejeté l'assassin présumé de son précédent directeur. Ce qui faisait dire à certains qu'il y avait de la Magie Noire là-dessous, et a d'autres que l'on s'était peut-être empressé d'accepter un peu trop rapidement le témoignage de Harry Potter.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle spontanément pivoté pour leur livrer le passage, alors que la silhouette menaçante d'Amycus Carrow se profilait déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, les condamnant inexorablement à une séance de Doloris pour avoir été surpris hors de leurs quartiers après le couvre-feu ? L'escalier les avait docilement conduits devant la porte entrouverte du bureau directorial, qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'à pousser pour entrer. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le château approuvait leur tentative ? Dans la pénombre du jour déclinant, l'épée luisait doucement d'un halo argenté, posée sur son socle de velours écarlate. La pièce paraissait déserte, et Ginny tendait déjà la main vers l'artéfact, lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante envahit subitement l'espace. Les trois adolescents se figèrent sur place, sous le regard glacé du directeur, surgi devant eux comme par enchantement.

Au même moment, un coup fut frappé à la porte, les faisant sursauter.

—Entrez ! Lança Snape d'une voix agacée.

Le professeur des Arts de la Magie Noire fit son entrée dans la pièce, son habituel air chafouin plaqué sur le visage.

« J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison pour venir me déranger à cette heure ?

—La rumeur court que des élèves auraient pour projet de s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor. En faisant ma ronde, j'ai vu ces trois-là dans le couloir, près de la gargouille…. Je ne savais pas si tu étais dans ton bureau, alors je suis monté vérifier.

Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur.

—Et d'après toi, comment auraient-ils pu passer la gargouille, sans ma permission ? Railla-t-il. « L'époque est révolue où 'certains' élèves avaient le privilège de connaître en permanence le mot de passe ! Ceux-là, d'autant plus, ajouta-t-il avec une nette nuance de dégoût, en les désignant d'une main négligente. « J'ai moi aussi eu vent de cette rumeur, c'est pourquoi j'ai convoqué les agitateurs les plus évidents…tu peux retourner à tes occupations, je m'occuperai d'eux personnellement !

—Mais… tenta de protester l'homme qui voyait lui échapper la séance de torture dont il se pourléchait déjà.

—Il suffit Amycus, trancha l'homme en noir d'une voix cinglante, je pense être aussi capable que toi de leur tirer les vers du nez, et le cas échéant, de leur faire réaliser pleinement les conséquences de leurs actes !

Le sous-directeur gratifia son supérieur d'un regard noir, mais n'osa pas protester plus avant, et finit par se retirer, à regret. Lorsque Severus Snape adoptait un certain ton, peu auraient été ceux qui auraient osé lui tenir tête. Après le départ de Carrow, il se retourna pour faire face aux trois jeunes gens, qui n'avaient pas bougé, stupéfaits de la tournure qu'avait prise les événements. Il ne reprit cependant la parole que lorsque le bruit de la Gargouille qui se remettait en place leur fut parvenu.

—De toutes les idioties que vous avez pu commettre au cours de cette année, celle-ci dépasse l'entendement… énonça-t-il d'une voix menaçante. « Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde que vous pouviez réussir une telle chose !

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et les trois coupables se contentèrent de se jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, en essayant de montrer plus d'assurance qu'ils n'en avaient en réalité. Le directeur les gratifia d'un regard où le mépris se mêlait à la colère.

« Vous vous présenterez ce soir à 21 h chez Hagrid. Vous l'accompagnerez dans la Forêt Interdite, pour l'aider à nourrir les créatures nocturnes. Vous pouvez disposer, termina-t-il sèchement en leur tournant le dos.

—Miss Lovegood ! Rappela-t-il au moment où les adolescents atteignaient la porte.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, incertains.

« Je ne crois pas me souvenir que Lovegood soit votre nom à tous les trois, et je ne pense pas que le qualificatif de 'miss' soit celui qui vous convienne le mieux Londubat !

Le garçon releva la tête avec un courage dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

—Nous…

—De-hors ! Reprit la voix du directeur sur le ton feutré dont ils avaient tous appris depuis des années à reconnaître la dangerosité.

« Vous attendrez votre amie en bas de l'escalier. Avant de franchir la gargouille ! Ajouta-t-il.

Neville et Ginny sortirent du bureau, après un dernier regard navré à Luna, fragile silhouette éthérée, qui se tenait tranquillement debout en face de l'homme en noir, qui semblait vouloir l'écraser de sa haute stature. Il la considéra un long moment avant de parler.

—Entre tous, je vous aurais pensée assez intelligente pour avoir tenté de dissuader ces imbéciles d'une telle tentative. Commença-t-il en la regardant d'un air intrigué. « Pourquoi souriez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?

—Je sais que Hagrid ne laissera rien nous arriver, professeur. Et… j'ai essayé, mais lorsque j'ai vu que je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai décidé de les suivre.

—Stupidité typiquement Gryffondorienne ! J'aurais attendu mieux de vous, où est passée l'intelligence Serdaigle ? Et je ne parlais ni de Hagrid, ni des dangers de la Forêt…

—J'avais bien compris, professeur, mais pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de vous ? Vous êtes sévère, mais vous n'avez jamais levé la main sur un élève. Même depuis…

—Il y a bien d'autres manières de faire souffrir quelqu'un que la violence physique miss Lovegood ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur ? Répéta-t-il.

—Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'être effrayée, professeur. Répondit calmement la jeune fille sans se départir de son air candide. « Qui d'autre que vous nous aurait ouvert l'accès à votre bureau, en nous évitant in-extremis une séance de torture ? Je _sais_ que je ne pourrais pas être plus en sécurité, n'importe où d'autre dans le château.

—Comment…

—Votre aura n'a jamais été menaçante, professeur.

—Mon... _aura_ ?

—Une aura, professeur, est…

— _Je sais_ ce qu'est une aura Lovegood ! Que vient faire…

—L'aura des Carrow a une couleur rouge-marron, elle ressemble à du sang séché. Sale. Terne. Ce sont des êtres foncièrement mauvais. Des assassins, des traîtres, qui se repaissent de la souffrance des autres. La vôtre est différente.

L'homme en noir leva un sourcil, la jeune fille avait maintenant toute son attention. Aurait-il commis une erreur ? Se serait-il trahi ?

—Et… comment percevez-vous mon… aura, miss Lovegood ?

—Rassurez-vous professeur, généralement, lorsque vous êtes en public en fait, elle est noire. Vous préservez bien vos secrets, vous vous cachez derrière un bouclier. Vous…

—Oui ?

—Vous dissimulez votre vraie nature.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Le noir n'est-il pas une couleur associée au mal ?

—Pour ceux qui ne savent pas l'interpréter, si. Mais pas dans votre cas, professeur. Pas pour moi. Et puis, je… j'ai vu votre véritable aura. Celle que vous cachez.

—Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites… et à qui vous le dites, jeune fille ?

—Je sais à qui je parle, professeur. J'aime aller rendre visite aux Sombrals, moi aussi. Ils sont injustement jugés sur leur apparence et les superstitions qui leur sont attachées. Méprisés, et mal considérés, mais ce sont des créatures de la Lumière, et leur empathie apaise l'esprit. Vous allez les voir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu, un matin. J'étais dissimulée sous les arbres qui bordent leur enclos, et je n'ai pas voulu vous mettre mal-à-l'aise en me montrant. Mais avant de partir, je vous ai vu, tel que vous êtes vraiment. Et c'est pourquoi je n'aurai jamais peur de vous professeur. Pourquoi je ne croirai jamais que vous avez vraiment fait tout ce dont on vous accuse.

L'air menaçant, Severus s'approcha de Luna, et lui saisit rudement un poignet.

—Qu'avez-vous vu ? Avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un… vous êtes bien consciente que vous venez de m'avouer un autre manquement au règlement, pour être sortie seule ?

—Jamais je ne trahirai vos secrets, professeur. Jamais. Vous pouvez me lâcher, poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'homme considéra son poing, refermé sur le poignet délicat, avec quelque chose comme de l'effroi dans les yeux, avant de le lâcher. L'adolescente lui sourit candidement, sans se démonter.

« Votre aura, professeur, poursuivit Luna sans se démonter, est bleue. Bleu foncé. Sombre et limpide comme le ciel d'une nuit d'été. C'est la couleur du dévouement, de la sincérité et de la sagesse. Celle de la maîtrise de l'esprit. Elle le regarda d'un air triste. « C'est aussi celle de la solitude, et de ceux qui font des efforts pour progresser. Elle est striée de filaments verts, rouge franc, et orange. Votre aura montre que vous êtes quelqu'un de bon professeur. Quelqu'un dont la vocation est d'aider et de soigner, pas de faire souffrir et de tuer. Quelqu'un aussi, qui sait aimer profondément. Vous pouvez tromper tous les autres, mais moi, je sais ce que vous êtes vraiment.

Elle levait ses grands yeux bleus innocents, pleins de confiance, vers lui, lui ouvrant totalement son esprit, l'invitant à vérifier sa sincérité, s'il le voulait, mais il détourna le regard. Luna Lovegood ne mentait jamais, il la connaissait depuis ses onze ans et il avait appris à reconnaitre les qualités de cette enfant si souvent incomprise. Elle aussi faisait semblant de ne pas être touchée par les railleries ou les plaisanteries idiotes dont elle était si souvent la victime, mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle en souffrait. Il avait le cœur en charpie de devoir punir ces enfants qui lui avaient été confiés, qu'il avait juré de protéger, et il était étrangement ému par la confiance naïve de celle-là. Il se détourna brusquement.

—Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades ! Fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus rude qu'il n'était en réalité.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne le seuil du bureau, il ajouta à voix basse. « Prenez garde à vous miss Lovegood… et… votre père devrait se montrer plus prudent dans ses articles.

Luna posa sa main sur la poignée, et tourna la tête pour le regarder en souriant, avec cette sérénité désarmante qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

—Merci professeur. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

En s'asseyant à son bureau, après le départ de la jeune fille, Severus avait l'impression qu'un cocon de chaleur réchauffait un peu son âme, et que le froid qui glaçait ses os depuis des mois, était moins brûlant que d'habitude. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains avec un long soupir. Au final, cela ne changerait strictement rien à son destin, mais il savait que dans les pires moments, il lui suffirait de penser au regard clair et confiant de Luna Lovegood pour que son fardeau lui semble un peu moins lourd à porter.

 **FIN**

* * *

n'hésitez surtout pas à lancer des Lumos !


End file.
